According to a first prior art, it is known testing and validation of near field communication devices at different time points during their manufacturing process and afterwards during their use life. But this testing and validation of near field communication devices needs external equipment like an expensive radio frequency tester and or some other validation equipment, among which external coils, robots, network analyzers, and or radio frequency connectors. A drawback of this first prior art is to be rather complex and expensive.